The Little Things
by teddylupin-snape
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots. Latest chapter: You're Such an Idiot.
1. Gold

_I can't live like this anymore. I have to do this._

__These words resounded in her head.

_No matter how much I'd loved him, he'd done the unthinkable. There was no going back now. Why did he have to! I'm his only daughter. This isn't fair._

_Maybe, if I just talked to him, made him see reason...But would he agree? He's so set in his ways, I don't know why they follow his commands._

* * *

She walked quickly and quietly to the edge of the Black Lake. It was Hogsmeade weekend, so nearly the whole school was gone. It was the perfect opportunity for her to talk some sense into that man who called himself her father.

She dived into the lake, not bothering to hold her breath. She could breathe underwater, she had been doing it her entire life.

She paddled and kicked furiously down to the bottom, where her father's kingdom lay. Her father, the king of the merpeople. Her mother, a witch, had married this man. The man who had taken her life away. Forever.

The memory of her late mother, and thoughts of confronting the man who brought about her death, the man whom she loved- it was all too much for Gold.

The name Gold had been given to her by her father, when she was born. Her father never left the depths of the lake if he could help it. The last time he came above the surface was at Gold's birth. The man had regretted leaving his kingdom ever since. A trivial matter, he had considered it. Not worthy of his attention.

Neither was the daughter he had never wanted. The daughter who had inherited both her mother's magical abilities as well as his own powers that were common to the merpeople. The daughter who had just reached the entryway into his throne room.

* * *

Gold reached the throne room quite easily, having made many journeys to this exact place throughout her years at Hogwarts.

The underwater castle's guards halted her, one of the two swimming inside the palace of her father. He returned, and Gold assumed that he had told the king that his daughter was waiting to speak with him. The guard let her in.

* * *

The palace didn't have good security. No one realized what had happened. Gold left the throne room, with her head held high, her wand back in her pocket. No one suspected anything.

* * *

It was later that night. Having just finished dinner, Gold left the Great Hall, heading for her dormitory in the dungeons. She had made it barely five steps when she stopped dead in her tracks. A few people behind her jostled about, bumping into her, thanks to her sudden halt. She then took off, running towards him. She needed to see him.

"Teddy!" she shouted across the Entrance Hall. Professor McGonagall shot her a dirty look, but Gold took no notice. "Teddy! Wait up!"

She saw Teddy stop, and breathed a sigh of relief. "Follow me," she whispered in his ear, once she was directly behind him. She took off for the dungeons, with Teddy in her wake. She stopped outside an empty classroom. The door was locked, but swung open with a tap and a murmur of "Alohomora."

"What's going on," said Teddy, taking a seat upon the deserted teacher's desk at the front of the room.

Gold sighed, and took a seat next to him on the desk, putting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her. This was one of the many things she liked about Teddy- he would comfort you no matter what.

"Why weren't you in Hogsmeade?" he asked. She had told him early that morning that she wasn't going into the village today. He offered to stay back with her, and she refused. It was unlike her to refuse spending time with Teddy, but she had had to do this on her own.

She shrugged, saying "I had other things I needed to do." She knew she couldn't keep her secret much longer. "I-" she started, looking up into his beautiful, understanding, brown eyes. "My father," she said, trying to keep her voice from shaking. A strong feeling was welling up inside her. Regret? Remorse?

"He's...dead." She looked into his eyes, hoping to see a sign of what he was thinking. Teddy's brow furrowed.

Silence. Then he said, "I'm really sorry. Wha- how did it happen?" Teddy knew Gold didn't get on well with her father, but she didn't really seem upset at all that he had died.

Gold merely looked at him, and Teddy read her expression perfectly. He held back a gasp, then hugged her. They had been together for a couple months, and he really trusted Gold. She had never lied to him, and was always genuinely pleased to see him.

Teddy's response had confirmed it. She knew that she could trust him, fully and completely.

"So, I suppose that makes you queen, now." That was Teddy, all right. Always trying to lighten the situation. She chuckled and nodded softly.

"I know what I did wasn't right, but I had no other option." Teddy looked into her eyes, those beautiful eyes that shone like stars.

"I know." He said it with all the understanding and caring he could muster. She needed this support, and she had come to him, knowing he could provide it for her. And he would not fail her. He would stand by her until the very end.

* * *

AN: This was written for The Mermaid Challenge on the HPFC forum. The scenario was one that took place during a roleplay that I took part in on Pottermore. I was Teddy, and a friend was Gold. This is a bit different than how it played out there. TeddyxGold


	2. Soul's Choice

A/N: This story here was written for The Funny Little Lines Competition on the HPFC forum. My line had to be said by Tonks, and is underlined. Enjoy!

* * *

'But, James, what if he _does _find us?' Lily asked, her hand held in both of James's.

'With any luck,' he assured her, 'he won't be able to get at us.' He shot a look at Sirius, who nodded. Lily looked up into her husband's eyes.

She must have found some strength there, for she looked towards the end of the table where Albus Dumbledore sad, his fingertips together as though in prayer.

'How are we supposed to do this, Albus?' she asked him. 'The Fidelius Charm?'

'Lily, dear, I think it best for us to do this at your home. If the Fidelius Charm is cast from a distance, its protection isn't nearly as strong.'

James nodded, putting an arm around Lily's shoulders. As she looked at him, her eyes showed a hint of fear. James squeezed her shoulder ever so lightly, then glanced to his other side where Sirius Black sat, his hair falling into his eyes. He, almost playfully, flipped it away.

Dumbledore opened his mouth, but before he could speak, they heard the front door open. Everyone at the table tensed. A loud crash resounded from the direction of the hall, and a loud screeching of 'Mudbloods! Filth!' echoed throughout the house.

Dumbledore stood up, wand out, and he led the way towards the commotion, where Mrs. Black was screaming from her portrait. James, Lily, and Sirius hastened to follow, with Mad-Eye clunking along behind. A few of the others around the long table stood, watching.

They reached the dark and musty entrance, and the five of them lit their wands, looking around for the intruder. Finally, Dumbledore's wand light fell upon someone standing in the corner. Someone with bubble-gum pink hair.

'Tonks!' exclaimed Lily. 'We've been waiting for you for ages!' As Lily ran forward to hug Nymphadora, James stooped down to pick up the fallen troll's leg umbrella stand that Tonks so often knocked over, and Sirius and Moody went to the portrait, to attempt to get Mrs. Black to stop her screeching. Finally, they shut the curtain, and a strange ringing silence fell. Tonks and Lily broke apart, and the latter went to her husband's side, holding his hand. 'Come, we're meeting in the kitchen again.' They led the way back down to the long table, where conversation had again broken out amongst those gathered around it.

'What happened,' said Remus Lupin tensely.

'Nymphadora just knocked over that bloody troll leg again.' Moody looked down at her, where she was huddled near Lily and James. He kept his normal eye fixed on her, his magical one zooming around the room, as he continued: 'And then, of course, she woke up Walburga, though I suppose you heard her screaming?'

Lupin nodded, and Tonks said, with a note of irritation, 'It takes great skill to trip over flat surfaces, but it's not my fault that stupid troll's leg always gets in my way. So, what've I missed?'


	3. You're Such an Idiot

**A/N: **Hey guys! So this little piece is for the "No Using The" Competition (HPFC). Basically, you can only use the word 'the' a max. of 10 times. Total. So, if you noticed, I've used 'the' 5 times already… (Fingers crossed that the A/N doesn't count). So, here's a little drabble on Lily/James, using a specific quote (italics).

This was also written for the Quotes Challenge, again on HPFC. This quote has been underlined.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXx

Once upon a time in a Gryffindor Common Room far, far away…

"Oy! Evans!" James Potter shouted across Gryffindor House's Common Room.

Lily shot him a disgusted look, before turning her back firmly on him. She sighed deeply, and attempted to continue her conversation with Mary McDonald. "Where were we?" she inquired.

"Umm…we were just about to—," said Mary; she was interrupted by another shout from Potter. Lily turned against her better judgment, to look clearly at Potter.

"Why is it," started Lily slowly, throwing a venomous look towards the Marauders who were howling with laughter, "that whenever I enter a room, you can't seem to leave me alone? I mean, would it hurt to just—"

"Lily, face it. You know Prongs loves you. Everyone knows it." There was a murmur of assent throughout the room of Gryffindors.

"And Padfoot, you know what else everyone knows?" Lily inquired. She gave James an accusatory and meaningful look. Surprisingly, he caught on.

"Fine. You've got me. But how did you find out?" James admitted, looking slightly flustered, yet trying to keep his cool, nonetheless.

"Prongs, what is she –," Remus started.

"You have a secret? One I never knew about? Prongs!" Sirius demanded.

"Yes." James sighed deeply, and then continued, "You see, I have a horrible habit of going to Lily's stash of chocolate when I have a craving, and just stuffing myself silly. I feel so guilty but so good afterwards."

"So that's where it all went!" Lily exclaimed.

"What! You didn't know?" James shrieked.

"_You're such an idiot_." Lily stated frankly.

James's mouth worked like that of a fish out of water. "Bu—but…"

Lily smirked in response.

…The End


End file.
